Problem: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{2r - 7}{4r - 3} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r - 3$ $ -(2r - 7) = 2(4r - 3) $ $-2r + 7 = 8r - 6$ $7 = 10r - 6$ $13 = 10r$ $10r = 13$ $r = \dfrac{13}{10}$